


I miss you

by Lydia_E_Nheers



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Martin and Theresa are good friends, Martin is in love with someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_E_Nheers/pseuds/Lydia_E_Nheers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Theresa split up amicably, and remain good friends. She helps him realize the one he's in love with is the one he left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet I wrote on my phone. I was dying to write something but my computer is dead. (Which is why I haven't updated my multi chapter fic in forever.) I wrote this on my tumblr, but cleaned it up and put it here.

After a few months in Zurich, Martin and Theresa split up. Their relationship sort of fizzled out when the excitement wore off and they were seeing each other regularly as opposed to only once in a while. But they remain very close friends, as the breakup was completely mutual and amicable. 

It was a rainy Tuesday night and they were in Martin's small flat, drinking wine and relaxing together in front of the telly while a movie was playing. She was only in town for the night. 

"Martin?" Theresa purred, putting her head on his shoulder, and tucking her feet into the cushion. "Do you know why we broke up?" 

"Because it just wasn't working." He took a sip of wine. "And we both knew it" 

"That's not it" She pulled back and smiled. Her dark hair framing her beautiful face, eyes nearly glowing in the dim light. "Well, not completely"

"Then what?" Martin asked slowly.

"Tell me. If we had stayed together, would you have fallen in love with me?" Her voice was frank and direct, 

Martin felt his cheeks heating up. "I. Um. Er." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're still adorable when you blush" she grinned. "But that answers my question. No. You'd never have. Because your heart is taken already."

He spluttered the sip of wine he was taking and put the glass down on the coffee table. "By who?" He felt his neck and ears heating up now, but he knew exactly who she was talking about. The one he hasn't been able to stop thinking about since leaving MJN. or OJS as they now called it. The one who he missed so much, it was like a constant stomach ache. He had thought it was just homesickness, but he knew now he was wrong. 

"Who do you think? Who have you mentioned no less than ten times over dinner?" Theresa replied over the top of her wine glass. Her grin became shark-like and Martin was strangely reminded of Carolyn. 

"Douglas." Martin said so softly and sadly that Theresa could almost feel her heart break for him. They may not be in love romantically, but that certainly didn't mean she didn't love him platonically. She ran her hand through his hair, knowing Martin liked that when he was upset. 

"So what are you going to do?" She asked after a minute. 

"Nothing I can do. I live here, my job is here, and he's straight anyway." Martin had known he was bisexual since secondary school. He had told Theresa not long after their first date. But Douglas with his thousands of stewardess was as straight as they came. 

"I don't know, Martin. Maybe you should at least call him. Won't you be in London next week? Why not see if you can arrange something?" 

"It would be good to see him. And not just him. Arthur and Carolyn and Herc too." he replied sounding a margin more certain. He and Arthur Skyped fairly often but he did miss them all very much. Like they were his family. And in a way, they were.

Theresa stayed for about another hour until the movie ended. They sat in comfortable silence the whole time, with her head resting on his shoulder. She declined his offer to spend the night. 

At the door, she kissed his cheek and patted the other one affectionately. "Call him." she said before they broke the hug and she put on her coat. 

After she left for her hotel, Martin paced his flat for nearly an hour and a half, his mobile in his hand. Finally, he dialed the number. 

"Hello? Martin?" Douglas' voice sounded tired, but alert. "What is it?" 

"Um. Hi. Douglas. Hi." He stumbled and rubbed his blushing neck. "How are you?" 

"Fine? How are you?" Douglas replied questioningly. It was getting on one in the morning, and Martin was calling him for seemingly no reason.

"Um. Well. I...I just wanted to let you know, I'm going to be in London. Next Wednesday. On a one night layover. I just. I. I." he was stuttering and sweating and he nearly dropped his phone. 

"Really? Well. We don't have anything booked next Wednesday. Maybe we can swing by and see you." 

Martin's heart began beating faster, Theresa was absolutely right. Damn her. He was so nervous he didn't hear Douglas' question. 

"I'm sorry. What?" He asked. 

"I asked will you be bringing Theresa? I know she got on well with Carolyn" 

"Erm no." he sat on his sofa. "We split up actually" Was it his imagination, or did he hear Douglas taking a sharp breath.

"Oh no, Martin. I'm sorry" he said sympathetically.

"It's alright. Mutual, you know. It just wasn't working" 

"I understand." There was a long lull in the conversation and Martin nearly pulled the mobile back to make sure they were still connected.

"Martin?" Douglas asked. "Still there?" 

"Yes. Still here." He answered and there was another awkward pause. "Douglas?"

"Yes?" 

Martin's heart was in his mouth. His palms were so sweaty he could hardly hold the phone. He felt dizzy. He took a breath, like he was about to dive into cold water. "I. I...I miss you" he could have died right then and there. This was it. This was it. 

Douglas breathed out a long, relieved sounding sigh. "I miss you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang. Sorry. This got away from me a bit. Anyway. Unbeta'd and unbritpicked and written on my phone. So...erm hope you like it.

To say that Martin was nervous was like saying that Martin was short. Or that Martin had twenty three freckles on his cheeks and nose. Or that his hair was a deep and vibrant shade of red and when he was embarrassed, it clashed horribly with the beacon of pink his cheeks would make. It was an obvious and visible fact about himself. 

But today, Martin Crieff was even more nervous than usual. It was Wednesday evening and he was sitting in the bar of the hotel he was spending that one night only in. It was a nice hotel, paid for by Swiss Air, and unlike the hotels Carolyn used to put him up in, it actually had stars attached to its name. 

He had a glass of whiskey sitting in front of him. He didn't like whiskey all that much, but it was doing wonders at keeping his hands from trembling. And if the whiskey was Talisker brand, then it only made it taste better. 

Martin looked up when the door opened, and in sauntered his captain for this flight, and Martin had to keep his jaw from dropping. She was A beautiful woman with long brown hair and large impeccably made up brown eyes. The dress she was wearing was red with a slit up the side that went to nearly her hip and her already tall frame were only made taller by the red high heel shoes she was wearing. "Hello Martin" she said, coming up to his table. "Is this seat taken?" She indicated the chair opposite him. Her voice was very deep for a woman with a hint of a German accent. Martin had learned that she joined Swiss Air nine years ago as a First officer and was promoted to captain three years later.

She was one of the few captains that had taken a liking to the new first officer that joined their ranks. She was calm, reserved, intelligent and a good commanding officer. She even told him to call her by her first name immediately after meeting him.

Flights with her were usually rather quiet. But in the last few months, Martin had taught her a few of the word games he and Douglas had played, and she had taught him a few that she had learnt from other pilots. In her, Martin had found a very good verbal sparring partner. In short, she was his favourite captain with SA. But Martin had never seen her looking like *this*. 

"Hello, Sophie. Wow. You look-you look-wow. Good. Tonight. I'm waiting for someone actually, but he's not coming for another twenty minutes." 

She smiled. "I'll be out of here by then. I'm meeting Paula for dancing." Paula, Martin knew was Sophie's wife. She was an investment banker for a large bank in Zurich.

"What brings your wife to London?"

"Oh, she has a week long conference. So we only have tonight together" She sat down and looked at him with a twinkly smile. "Who are you meeting? Have you got a date?"

"Erm well no." He compulsively took a sip of his drink. "My former first officer. Well. He's a captain now. Douglas. I've spoken about him before."

"You've mentioned his name a couple of times, yes. He's in London then?' Her voice was teasing. Martin knew he talked about Douglas a lot. 

"Well, not exactly. He didn't have to fly today, so he's driving up and meeting me here for...for erm....erm a drink" he rubbed the back of his neck and felt his cheeks heating. 

"Have you seen him since moving to Zurich?"

"Once. Carolyn's wedding." He replied.

"Oh yes. I can't believe Hercules got married again." 

"Oh? D'you know Herc?"

"I only met him once, at a party eight years ago. But his reputation preceded him. He came onto me but once I explained that I...herm...how do you say it in English? Played for the opposing team? He was a perfect gentleman."

Martin chuckled over his whiskey. "That does sound like Herc. He lives in Fitton now with Carolyn and Arthur." 

"So are they all coming?"

"I think just Douglas." 

"Oh." Her smile grew larger as the door opened behind her and Martin's face went redder than a tomato as he looked over her shoulder. "I take it that's my cue to leave?" She stood, turned her head quickly as the man saw them and began approaching. 

Sophie leaned in close to his ear. "He's good looking. You chose well" Martin only blushed harder and choked on his drink, sloshing it on his front. "You're adorable when your ears turn red. Did you know that?" 

"I've been told." He said, wiping the last of his whiskey off his shirt. 

"Hello, Martin" Douglas said, now fully at the table. He looked wonderful. He was wearing a pair of black trousers and a deep maroon jumper that brought out his beautifully blue eyes, his thick black coat rested on his arm. 

"You must be Douglas?" Sophie said, extending her hand.

"Oh! Yes! How rude of me." Martin jumped to his feet. "Douglas, this is captain Sophie Wagner. Sophie, this is captain Douglas Richardson." He made the introductions, and they shook hands. 

"Very nice to make your acquaintance." Douglas smiled charmingly at her. 

"Likewise. Alright. I must be off. Martin, I'll see you tomorrow at 0800." She smiled quickly. 

"Yes." He agreed as she turned to head out. "Oh. Captain?" He called.

"Yes?" She turned.

"Your dress goes very well with your earrings." He heard Douglas stiffle a laugh at the memory triggered and he smiled quickly at him and then at her.

"Thank you, Martin." She grinned and was gone.

As soon as she was gone, Douglas laughed aloud. "Very good Martin." He went to the bar and ordered himself an apple juice on the rocks and sat down in the seat Sophie had abandoned. 

"So how's Zurich treating you? Must be going pretty well. Ms Wagner seems nice."

"Mrs, actually." Martin sat down with a glass of water. He didn't want to drink Talisker in front of Douglas. Not that he particularly liked it anyway. "Married to an investment banker named Paula"

"Too bad." Douglas replied and took a sip of his juice.

"Erm. She's not really my type." His face which was just starting to cool off, heated right back up again. He took a big sip of water. "How's MJN? Or OJS? How's G-ERTI?" Martin was both dying to steer the conversation away from anything dangerous and he was curious. He truly did miss the old girl. 

"Everything's fine. Great actually. She flies so much better now that we've replaced the wiring. Not so sluggish and difficult to respond. We've even been able to get her completely repaired, so she's not held together with gaffer tape and string anymore." Douglas smiled easily at him. "Maybe when you get some time off, you can come visit and maybe fly her a little"

"I'd really like that." Martin's face lit up. "I sometimes Skype with Arthur, so I know he's doing well. I'm so happy he changed his last name."

"He and Carolyn both. They're one happy family." Douglas sipped his apple juice. "It's revolting how happy Carolyn is." He paused for a moment. "She deserves it." 

"She and Arthur both." Martin agreed. "And you? How have you been?"

"Me? I've been well. Same old, I suppose." Douglas shifted and suddenly looked slightly uncomfortable. 

"You alright?" 

"Oh yes" his face instantly smoothed back into it's usual unflappable self. "Nothing new except the captaincy"

"Are you...seeing anyone?" Martin asked, feeling the back of his neck pickle and his stomach clenched.

"No. That would have been filed under anything new." Douglas smiled at him and took another sip of his apple juice. 

Martin's hands grew sweaty and he swore he felt his heart skip a beat. Douglas' smile always did that to him, even when they shared a cockpit. It sent shivers down his spine and made his stomach feel like it was the cage to a thousand butterflies. 

"Ah. Erm. Well." He resisted the dual urges to run and to rub his neck again. "Do...do you want to be seeing anyone?" He stammered and took a gulp of water.

"Do I want to be seeing anyone?' Douglas raised an eyebrow. "I suppose if the right one came along." A slow, teasing smile crept over his face. "They would of course have to be intelligent, kind, funny and clever...all the standard specs." His grin became wider as he remembered their conversation all those years ago. "And of course they'd have to be highly attractive, adorably flustered and sitting across from me at this very table." 

Martin's head began spinning and his face going scarlet all the way up to his hair. His heart was pounding in his ears and he felt like he was going to either faint. Or vomit. Or both. 

"Martin. Martin. *breathe*." Douglas said soothingly and nudged Martin's glass of water forward. 

Martin grabbed his water glass and took several large gulps and breathed deeply a few times. "*Me?!*" His voice rose about two octaves. 

"Yes, you silly boy. I love you." Douglas reached forward and took Martin's hand. "You." He repeated softly and sincerely.

"*Why?* *When?*" Martin sputtered and squeezed Douglas' hand like he was going to drown without it.

The older man considered the questions for a moment. "I realized I loved you the moment you left for Zurich. I have never felt my heart break so much. You turned and got onto that plane and it was all I could do to stop myself from calling your mobile and beg you to come back. And then when I saw you and Theresa at Carolyn and Herc's wedding. I almost told you then. But you seemed so happy. You finally had everything. A good relationship and you were flying real aeroplanes and getting paid to do it. I couldn't do that to you." 

In a moment of bravery, he brought Martin's hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles. It was an incredibly old fashioned gesture, but it felt appropriate. Martin had taken the first step after all. He knew Martin loved him too. The way he spoke to him on the phone the other day. "And as for why. Oh *Martin*. It's because I simply couldn't help it. Martin Crieff, you are simply the best person I have ever known." 

And with that, Martin was up and launching himself at Douglas, who stood and was hugging him so hard, he nearly lifted the younger man off the floor. 

"I love you too. Have done I think for years." Martin was mumbling into Douglas' neck. "I love you, Douglas."

"I know. I know you do" Douglas began rubbing his back and they pulled apart slightly, looking into each other's eyes. 

It was Martin that initated the kiss. He firmly took him by the back of the head and pulled him down to meet his lips. 

The earth completely stopped turning and time ceased. The scope of the entire universe narrowed down to these two men kissing in a bar in the middle of central London. The world melted away, and Martin and Douglas stood alone. 

Finally, the kiss ended and Martin finally remembered where they were. The pub may be dark, but they were still in public. He looked around, but no one was looking at them. 

The two men looked at each other. And before either of them knew it, laughter began bubbling up from both of them. They held each other as the sheer ridiculousness of it all hit them at the same time.

When they both calmed down and Douglas was wiping his streaming eyes, Martin gestured out the door. His room was three floors up and they had a lot of talking to do.

If they had time.


End file.
